Teddy Part One
Hi my name is Jonny I recently received an email from an unknown person. Every time I tried to send an email back, all I got was unable to deliver email or that the email no longer excised. The email contained a story called teddy bear. The story is of a woman, her sister and, the woman's daughter. I have researched the names and the all came up as. The women are deceased and the child is missing. If you see the girl or have any information please contact your local police. Teddy Bear Me, my 21 year old sister Emily, and my 9 year old daughter Ellie. were moving to reurplsky city, on the out skirts of England. I had gotten a brilliant high pay position at the hospital. Emily was going to start a part time, photography course at the local collage. Ellie wasn't happy about it, she even put up all the protest she could. when we arrived at the house Ellie lock her self in the car with the keys. she refused to come out for an hour, before a neighbor with her daughter helped out. "I see your having some trouble" she asked. "Yeah my daughter has locked her self in the car in protest. she doesn't like the fact we had to move out her" I replied. "Oh dear. how about I bring my daughter Jenny round for a play date later?" she asked. "That would be brilliant. That would Ellie fell better. Thank you" I said. "Ellie That's such a pretty name. My name is Lisa nice to meet you" she said. "I'm Lilly, and this is my baby sister Emily. Its nice to meet you to" I replied. "It's nice to meet you Lisa" Emily said. We turned around to continue, trying to get Ellie out of the car, but she was gone. When we heard children laughing, it was Ellie and Jenny playing in the garden. "Sorry I forgot to mention Jenny has a way with wards" Lisa said. "Oh. Don't worry about it, I'm glad she has a new friend" I replied. "Come on Jenny, we have to get back" Lisa called to Jenny. "Mummy can we come back later?" Jenny asked. "Me and Ellie's mum have, already arranged it sweetie. Come on" Lisa said. Later that day There was a knock at the door. "Hi Lisa and Jenny, and who's this?" I asked about the woman with them. "This is Bridget my wife and Jenny's other mother" she answered. "It's nice to meet you Bridget, please come in. Jenny, Ellie is up stairs in her room at the end of the hall on the right, why don't you go join her. I'll call you when dinners ready" I said. "Okay thank you Mrs. Jones" she replied. "She's such a polite girl" I remarked, "Thank you, you have such a lovely home. I would have never had you just moved in" she replied. "Thank you, I'm just trying to help Ellie get settled in quicker" I said. We went in to the living room, were Emily was. "Oh, Bridget this is my little sister Emily" I said. "Its nice to meet you Emily" Bridget said, "Its nice to meet you to" Emily replied. Ellie and Jenny came running in to the living room. "Mummy, mummy. look what we found" Ellie said holding out a new looking teddy. "Were did you find him?" I asked, "We found lizzie in the attic" Jenny answered. "You found Lizzie in the attic. Girls listen can you please not go back in the attic" I asked, "Okay" they answered at the same time. "Thank you" I replied. In all the evening went well, Jenny and Ellie were getting on, like a house on fire. Lisa and Bridget were pleasant company. 3 Months Later To start with Ellie was doing fine, she was getting on with others at school, and she was getting good grades. Three weeks ago, Ellie started behaving strangely. She started isolating her self, and spending more and more time, either in the woods or in her room. I told her to not go in the woods, but she would have a fit, and start screaming and shouting at me. She no longer listens, or spend time wither friends. All she dose is spend all her time, talking and playing with that teddy. She talks to it, it sounds like its responding, I'm pretty sure she responding for it. A couple of nights ago, I ad one of heard her climbing back in through a window down stairs. In the middle of the night, I told her off. I took that teddy of her, and sent her to bed. She her fits, but I was in no mood for it. I went back to my room, and put the teddy on my dresser. Then went to bed. When I got up in the morning, the teddy was gone. I looked around to see if it had fallen, but i couldn't find it. I heard Ellie laughing, I went to see what she was doing. When I opend the door and, there was the teddy. Ellie had it, she got it from my room. "Ellie why did you take the teddy from my room?" I asked, "I didn't she came to me in the night" she replied. "No it didn't. Teddy's cant walk" I said, " Yes she can, and she doesn't like you" she replied verging on having a fit. "You stay in your room, when I come back we are going to have a little talk" I said then left the room.